


The Savage.

by Chibineptune



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan has always been an explorer. </p><p>He joins his father on a trip to India to explore the new world.</p><p>There he meets Zayn Malik.</p><p>Niall has been taught that people in India are savages but he doesn't believe that.</p><p>Niall and Zayn get to know eachother and form a close friendship and later on, a relationship  - but Niall's father and friends are against it.</p><p>The cultural differences are too big.</p><p>What will Niall and Zayn do? Is their love worth all the fighting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Here is a Ziall story that I hope you will enjoy. 
> 
> This is my first Ziall story and I hope you will enjoy it. 
> 
> Zayn is indian in this story, I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I know he's pakistani but he needs to be indian in the story. This story is set in the 1800 - 1850's, that's why.
> 
> Please leave comments on what you think. 
> 
> Do you think it's a good idea or already done?
> 
> Please read, comment and tell me all your opinions.

 

**The Savage.**

  
****  
Chapter One.  
  


 

Niall Horan, son of Bob Horan, had always been an explorer – ready to see the world.

Since he was a small boy, he used to go out and explore the grounds, hoping to find something exciting and new.

 

So it was no surprise when his father announced that he was going on an expedition to India to explore the new country and discover its treasures, that Niall came along with him.

 

The time it took for the ship to reach India from Ireland took several months and it was very hard at times, during storms or heavy rain but they made it and it was more beautiful than they could have imagined.

 

They dropped anchor at a shore near a giant jungle. Big trees that almost reached the sky and big land to explore, what more could they want.

 

”This is it my son, when we explore these lands, we will find big amounts of gold and other treasures – I am sure of it.” Bob smiled, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulder. Niall smiled at his father.

 

”I sure hope so father and I hope to find beautiful scenery to draw.”

 

Bob nodded. ”I'm sure you will son. Set up camp men, the day is turning to night soon and we can spare no time.” the crew unloaded the equipment and began setting up camp, preparing for the night and the coming days.

 

”How do you feel about this Niall?” a smooth voice asked. Niall turned back and smiled.

 

”So excited Liam, what about you?”

 

Liam was the assistant of Bob and had come with them to help them with the expedition.

 

”I am as well, it's always nice to explore the new world, I just hope we're not attacked by savages – but I have the cure for that.” he pulled out the rifle from his pack.

 

Niall shook his head. ”Y-you can't! What if they're innocent?”

 

”Savages are not _innocent_ Niall, they only have one thing in mind and it's to kill people but they dare not attack us because I will always have one eye open, even when I'm asleep.” he glared at Niall before walking away, leaving Niall shaking slightly.

 

”Father, I'm going to explore a bit, I will be back before night time.” Niall told his father.

 

”Just be careful Niall, take a gun with you,” he handed over a gun but Niall shook his head.

 

”No father, I'll be fine – it'll only be for an hour or so.” Niall walked away, clutching his sketching book.

 

He walked for a good while, through tall trees and big bushes until he opened two bushes and saw the most beautiful sight.

 

It was a large pond, surrounded by large trees. The sun was shining from the top, making the pond glitter beautifully, giving it a very serene look.

 

”Perfect.” Niall whispered. He walked towards a rock he had spotted, and sat down on it, taking forward his sketching pad and pen and began sketching the beautiful pond and the nature surrounding it.

 

After a few hours the sun began setting when he heard some rustling in a bush far away. He gasped, feeling fear setting deep in his belly – what if Liam was right and there were savages in these areas?

 

A boy, his age or maybe slightly older, emerged from the bushes and all Niall could do was gasp at his beauty.

 

He was quite tall, taller than Niall but shorter than Liam. He had bronze skin that Niall had never seen before and golden eyes that shone in the dusk sun. His hair was black and ruffled.

 

Niall sat still on the rock, afraid to move. He didn't want the boy to be scared and attack him but Niall felt bad at thinking like this. What if the he was nice?

 

The boy slowly approached him, a careful look in his eyes. Niall raised his hand slowly, waving slightly.

 

”H-hello.” he stuttered. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly, still approaching Niall until he was standing beside him. Niall pointed at himself. ”Niall.” then he pointed at the boy, while making a gesture to show that he wanted his name.

 

The boy seemed to think for a while. ”Zayn.” he answered simply, Niall was surprised that he understood him, maybe he could speak english?  
  
”You speak english?” he asked but Zayn only gave him a confused look. ”Oh, sorry.” Niall blushed, shaking his head, of course he didn't! They weren't in Ireland anymore, they were in India and he was sure they didn't speak _english_ here.

 

He continued drawing, it was getting dark and he had to get back to the expedition, he only had to add a few finishing touches and -

 

”Niall!” a voice shouted. Zayn, who had sat down to watch Niall draw, immediately stood up and ran back the way he came.

 

”Wait...” Niall sighed, looking back, spotting Liam coming through the bushes with his stupid rifle.

 

”Here you are Niall! Your father is very worried, let's go back.” he grabbed Niall's arm and tugged.

 

”Let go! I'm not some child you can control.” Niall hissed, withdrawing his arm from Liam's grip.

 

”Your father...” Niall walked past him.

 

”Yes, I know.” they walked back to the location where the crew had set up camp and had cooked food.

 

His father smiled when he saw him. ”Niall, you had me worried there.” he hugged his son briefly before making him sit down to eat a bowl of the stew their cook had prepared.

 

Niall thanked him with a smile. ”I'm sorry father, the scenery was just so beautiful – I forgot myself.” he shrugged, eating the stew.

 

Bob laughed loudly. ”You never change Niall, always off exploring, just like your father.” he ruffled Niall's hair before walking away, leaving Niall alone with his thoughts of the beautiful boy.

 

_I hope I see him again..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter.
> 
> I hope you will comment and tell me what you think. 
> 
> Tell me what you think of the story, the idea, the characters.
> 
> If you like it, and I get a positive response, I will post the next chapter soon.
> 
> Once again, thank you!


End file.
